Fleeting Foam
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Elle doit le tuer, c'est un fait. Kalifa ne comprend pas pourquoi sa haine s'évanouit par intermittence. Mais pourquoi est-ce aussi dur d'accomplir son devoir ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda.

Rating : T

Pairing : Sanji x Kalifa

Ndla : Je voulais combler ce petit "vide" entre le moment où elle le saisit par la cravate et celui où elle le balance au rez-de-chaussée. Il aurait pu s'en passer des choses *rire diabolique*.

Bêta : ChocOlive bien entendu. Je ne peux pas ne pas la citer, c'est grâce à elle si les textes que je vous propose sont aussi agréable à lire, sans une faute. La pauvre doit s'arracher les cheveux en voyant mes fautes récurrentes. Je lui dois pas mal de bocaux d'olives *s'en va faire les compte*.

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Fleeting Foam**

Sanji avait bien cru que le pire était passé lorsqu'il avait passé ces longs jours terribles sur ce bout d'île aride, durant son enfance. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'attendait à tout en tant que pirate.

Sauf à ça.

Son bras s'était enroulé autour de sa jambe, sa main bien accrochée à sa cravate, elle s'était approchée de lui, ce rictus mauvais illuminant son visage d'un éclat malsain. Son corps avait tressailli, désirant fuir, s'éloigner de cette personne qui allait être la source de la souffrance qu'il allait ressentir dans les prochaines minutes.

Son corps. Sa raison. Tout lui hurlait sans discontinuer qu'il devait s'en aller. Jamais il ne pourrait lever le petit orteil sur une femme. Même s'il risquait de mourir.

Néanmoins, il y avait encore cette voix en son for intérieur. Cette petite voix, si puissante, qui lui disait avec une si grande conviction qu'il devait rester. Pour sauver Robin, il devait se battre. Mais comment ?

Il se raisonna bien vite. Il devait fuir. Sa priorité était de trouver un autre adversaire. Il voulait secourir sa camarade et il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Kalifa.

La seconde qui suivit, elle l'avait jeté dans la baignoire. Le cuisinier n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste vers la porte.

Il avait perdu avant même d'avoir eu la moindre chance de gagner.

La mousse voleta autour d'eux. Flottant dans l'air. Se répandant sur le carrelage.

Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures d'un geste nonchalant, la jeune femme bondit dans la baignoire, entoura le cou du pirate de ses deux mains pour le maintenir sous l'eau.

Qu'il était jouissif d'avoir cet homme sous son pouvoir.

Serrant les dents, elle tremblait de fureur. Elle le lâcha d'une main et l'autre empoigna les cheveux blonds pour faire émerger la tête du cuisinier. La bouche grande ouverte pour aspirer de l'air, il toussota et fut surpris par la gifle magistrale que lui assena Kalifa.

Le reprenant par la gorge, elle reprit de l'élan pour un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Il ne pouvait pas se débattre, recouvert par cette mousse dès que ses membres émergeaient de l'eau. Il ne pouvait que subir et espérer.

Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit.

La mousse voletait quand le poing de l'ancienne secrétaire plongeait dans l'eau après avoir heurté le visage du pirate.

Une mousse rosée par quelques gouttes de sang qui les avait effleurés.

Kalifa plaqua la paume de sa main sur le sommet de son crâne pour le pousser dans le fond de la baignoire. Elle considéra ses doigts tremblants, juste sous ses yeux. Cette rage. Cette haine incommensurable qu'elle devait apaiser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aussi soudainement ?

Parce qu'il était plus fort qu'elle ? Plus rapide, plus résistant ?

Ou était-ce cette espèce de pitié écœurante qu'elle avait cru lire dans son regard alors qu'il la menaçait ?

Toute à ses pensées, elle faillit oublier qu'il était encore sous l'eau.

D'un geste presque mécanique, elle le saisit par les pans de sa veste et le fit émerger de l'eau savonneuse une seconde fois. Il cracha sang et eau, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons. Les yeux écarquillés, il tentait de reprendre contact avec la réalité, embrouillé par cette averse de coups. Et son corps, sans qu'il en prenne conscience, se pencha en avant. Son front contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, il haletait, les yeux fermés à cause du savon qui les irritait.

Son torse pressé contre sa poitrine, les doigts de Kalifa se resserrèrent sur le vêtement du pirate. Son cœur était douloureux, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure, sur le point de percer la peau. Peut-être… Peut-être était-ce assez.

Non !

Elle le repoussa, l'arrière de la tête de Sanji heurtant le bord de la baignoire. Elle glissa contre la paroi, Kalifa maintint sa tête hors de l'eau avant.

À présent, la mousse ne se mouvait plus au gré des mouvements. Les deux jeunes gens étaient immobiles, Sanji luttant pour rester conscient et son bourreau paralysé par un sentiment inexplicable.

Cette mousse gorgée de rouge. Immobile.

Ils suffoquaient tout deux. Cet air chaud les étouffait. Le haut du corps de Kalifa restait émergé, elle n'avait donc aucun risque de voir sa force s'affaiblir à cause du point faible que lui apportait son fruit du démon.

Que faire ? L'achever ?

Le frapper n'avait plus aucun intérêt à présent. Elle posa une main mal assurée sur sa gorge, elle pouvait sentir le pouls, si faible, du pirate. Son cœur, cette machine pratiquement infaillible, tenait vaille que vaille. Son souffle brûlant sur son bras, cette faible respiration, ce filament de vie tenait bon.

Un bras sortit de l'eau et, péniblement, se posa sur le sien.

Un murmure, une détermination inébranlable. Une résolution.

_La clé._

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Même maintenant, il pensait encore à Nico Robin ? Elle était sur le point de lui ôter la vie et il pensait à cette criminelle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Son corps fut à nouveau pris d'un tressaillement. Elle devait se débarrasser de lui. Ce sentiment qui lui nouait la gorge, l'estomac, lui ôtait toute combattivité, toute envie de meurtre, il fallait qu'il disparaisse. Elle n'avait de place que pour la haine dans son cœur, rien d'autre. Pourquoi cette haine aurait-elle le droit de disparaître ? C'était grâce à elle si Kalifa était aussi forte, si elle pouvait aller de l'avant. Elle n'avait que ça, outre ses compagnons du CP9.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait s'approprier. Cette haine l'avait libérée de ses chaînes. Ce terrible poids qu'étaient les préjugés et qui pesaient sur ses épaules.

Combien de fois avait-elle été dans cette situation ? Sur le point de tuer une énième fois, cette haine revenant, la poussant à tuer, à accomplir son devoir pour la justice. Elle n'avait jamais hésité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ces pensées devenaient confuses. Tel un serpent, ce doute s'enroulait autour d'elle et l'enserrait dans un étau. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle suffoquait.

Son regard redescendit vers le pirate et l'ancienne secrétaire constata avec horreur que durant son introspection, le corps du cuisinier avait glissé dans l'eau. Elle le jeta hors de la baignoire dans la panique et sortit à son tour pour se pencher vers le pirate, le mettant sur le dos puis posant son oreille sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Son cœur ne battait plus.

Elle posa son index sous le menton du cuisinier et releva sa tête. Posant ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre sur son thorax, elle commença le massage cardiaque.

La mousse autour d'eux était le seul témoin de cette tentative de sauvetage qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Ils étaient ennemis.

Elle comptait mentalement, espérant que la machine reparte. Elle l'aidait à pomper le sang, accablée. Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle lui insuffla par deux fois le souffle vital avant de reprendre le massage. Oxygéner le cerveau, aider le cœur à faire son office.

Le corps eut un soubresaut, des lèvres entrouvertes jaillit une gerbe d'eau et de sang. La jeune femme passa son bras derrière son dos et souleva le haut du corps de Sanji qui toussait, crachait, expulsant toute l'eau.

Kalifa se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle venait de sauver une vie.

La jeune femme était encore plus désespérée. N'avait-elle pas proclamé haut et fort qu'elle était impitoyable ? Que venait-elle de faire ?

Sauver une vie ? Non, son métier était de supprimer, d'anéantir tout avenir aux personnes qu'on lui désignait.

Elle recula vivement, choquée. Le cuisinier avait une respiration chaotique, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était près de lui.

Que faire ? Cette question butait contre le mur d'acier dont son mental était composé, le fissurant, brisant ses convictions.

Ses doigts passèrent sur son bras grelotant, des bulles naquirent du bout de ses doigts puis de la mousse.

De la mousse…

Elle examina ses mains comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois, son attention se porta ensuite sur le jeune homme qui lui présentait involontairement son dos. L'ancienne secrétaire se releva, à nouveau déterminée.

Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer directement, un étrange sentiment l'empêchait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Son corps le lui avait prouvé en agissant de son propre chef lorsqu'elle avait sauvé le cuisinier. La solution était toute trouvée.

Elle allait utiliser son attaque spéciale, lui retirer ainsi toute sa force et ensuite le jeter du haut de cet étage. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait.

Kalifa s'approcha de lui. C'était la seule solution pour qu'elle conserve sa fierté de femme.

Elle s'appliqua à rester sûre d'elle en voyant qu'elle venait de jeter le pirate aux pieds de deux de ses compagnons. L'ancienne secrétaire remarqua le regard plein de défi de cette rouquine et sauta sur l'occasion. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu finir le travail avec ce cuisinier.

Quelques secondes après sa provocation, elle était retournée dans son bain.

Comme si rien ne s'y était passé.

\*/

**Fleeting Foam** : "Mousse fugace" dans ce contexte, c'est une référence au pouvoir de Kalifa, donc à elle-même, et à ses sentiments qui vont et viennent sans qu'elle ne puisse les comprendre. Elle est partagée entre deux sentiments. Ils sont éphémères mais reviennent sans cesse. 'Fin ça c'est l'interprétation que je voulais donner à mon texte. Après, c'est vous qui voyez, qui lisez et percevez.

Alors ? Avant que vous repartiez et repreniez le cours de vos vies, vous trouvez que cela mérite une review ?

Dans tous les cas de figure, merci à vous d'être passé !


End file.
